Gojira
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Two volleyballs dorks bond over a mutual love of Godzilla after their respective friends force them into a double date. Short summary for a simple plot. Basically Tsukishima x Iwa fluff no one asked for but you're getting anyway. Warnings: Some coarse language, copious amounts of fluff, and rare pair.


**So. Here's a freaking rare pair. I thought, well hey Iwa likes Godzilla. Godzilla is kinda a dinosaur (not really). Tsukki likes dinosaurs. They should bond. And thus created this fic that no one asked for about two nerdy teenagers who really only have Godzilla in common written by someone who hasn't seen any of those movies. (Please don't hate me.) I'm sorry if this seems OOC, all the writing I've been doing for Iwa recently has been very much AU, so that kind of affected a lot of things about him. So if he seems off, it's probably that. Mixed with my subconscious saying that I really need to stop.**

Tsukishima Kei had no idea why he was there. In a room with only one other person that he barely knew. No, he knew exactly why, but he wasn't happy about it. Hinata seemed way too concerned about him being alone forever (They were still only first years in high school dammit!) and decided to make a not-so-subtle double date out of it, inviting him and some guy from the Aobajousai team along on a dinner date. They didn't go anywhere super fancy, but it wasn't a fast food place anyway. Tsukishima hadn't really been nervous or excited, just annoyed, and his 'date' for the night seemed the same way. Tsukishima had apologized for his idiotic teammates dragging the dark haired teen out and he had said it wasn't really his fault. The blond had learned that Kageyama, Hinata's boyfriend, had asked his former senpai and current captain of the boy's volleyball team at Aobajousai if he knew anyone who they could set up with their friend (at this he had snorted and explained they weren't friends, just begrudging teammates). Oikawa had decided there was no one better for the task than his grumpy childhood friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, and from there had confiscated his entire collection of Godzilla movies, threatening to burn them if he didn't accompany the younger boys for the night. After hearing that, Tsukishima had perked up a bit, saying something or other about how he actually really enjoyed Godzilla and it had been a while since his last marathon. All four decided to watch the movies together after dinner but about halfway through Hinata got a call from his mother saying he had to get back home and Kageyama decided to walk him.

So here they were, two perfect strangers sitting beside each other with an array of snacks and drinks laid out and a pile of DVDs stacked beside the screen their gazes were currently fixed on. Well, at least one gaze. A pair of blue eyes had wandered from the black and white screen to land on the older boy, taking in his profile and realizing that when he wasn't scowling and yelling at a certain brunet idiot, the ace of Seijou was actually really attractive. He practically smacked himself for that, what the hell was he thinking? Sure, this had started as an awkward attempt at a sort of blind date but that wasn't it anymore. They had become friends, well at least more than just people who both just happened to know each other's names and faces. Because of the ridiculous amount of movies in the franchise, they decided to only watch six of the 32 films but even that would take almost half a day. It was about halfway through their third movie of the night, now morning, that Tsukishima began nodding off. He didn't even realize it until he suddenly felt warmth against his cheek and a gentle touch on his head. He opened his eyes, just a bit, to find that his vision was slightly blurry. His glasses were gone but he couldn't find it in himself to care as gentle fingers combed through his hair, causing his eyes to slip shut and a small smile to spread over his lips as he snuggled into the warmth a bit more, a bit difficult because he was on his side, but worth the effort.

When Tsukishima finally woke up the next day, he was surprised to find his head resting against one of Iwa's thighs, the older male slouched back against the side of his bed and snoring as the main menu of Son of Godzilla was displayed on the screen, the volume quiet. The blond rubs at his eyes and peers around, still a bit groggy, for his glasses. He finds them laying beside Iwaizumi's thigh, on the opposite side of his body. Reaching over the dark haired male, he wipes them off and slips them into place on his nose. He takes stock of his room, seeing that there are still snack wrappers and empty soda cans strewn about, he begins to pick up, not wanting to hear his mother nagging him to do it later.

When he comes back from disposing of the garbage, Iwaizumi is sitting up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "Good morning." He mumbles to the older boy, face slightly pink from the embarrassment of using him as a pillow. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you… You could have woken me up. Or pushed me off." He says, beginning to gather the drinks and snacks that had managed to get through the night untouched.

"It didn't bother me. Shittykawa does it all the time, I'm more used to it than not at this point." He says, standing a bit unsteadily to help pick up the mess they had made the night before.

"Still, sleeping like that probably wasn't too comfortable." He responds, heading to the door, juggling stuff around a bit to open it, and making his way to the kitchen with Iwa right behind him.

"I guess… I've slept in worse positions than that, I mean sometimes we have games and tournaments in gyms that are far enough away that we sleep in the bus, I mean you guys went to the Interhigh so you've experienced that, right?"

"Just the preliminary games." The blond corrects as he leans against the counter. "Would you like something to eat?" He asks, changing the topic and gesturing around the kitchen vaguely.

"No, but thanks. I should probably head out, I've been here a while." Iwa replies, declining while simultaneously reminding Tsukishima that they weren't friends, not really. They had just been forced into an awkward kind of date together and watched a few movies together.

"Ah. Right. Sorry for keeping you so long. Thanks for helping to clean up and for letting me sleep on you and for coming over and even bothering with this whole stupid thing. And I'm sorry again for the trouble I caused." The blond says, cheeks coloring a bit as he brings up his sleeping position again.

"Really, it wasn't any trouble. If you want someone to marathon with again just let me know." Iwa smiles at the younger male, holding out his phone with a slightly hopefully look in his eye, silently asking to exchange numbers with the blond. Tsukishima glances between the phone and the teen's face, confused for a second before taking the device and punching in his contact number. "Oh, and if your begrudging teammates start to bother you about getting yourself a boyfriend again, you can just tell them you don't need another one."

Before Tsukishima can process what the older boy has said or even begin to wrap his head around the insinuation or even think about responding, Iwaizumi was gone. Spluttering a bit and blushing a dark shade of red, the blond covers his face with his hands, unable to believe that the stupid, awkward, not quite blind date that the team idiots set up had somehow worked. Kageyama and Hinata had managed to make a plan that totally sucked to solve a problem that wasn't even an issue and it had succeeded.

 **So this is it. Kageyama, Hinata, and (to a lesser extent) Oikawa play match maker and it ends in a nerdy marathon. Not gonna lie though, this is basically the greatest kind of date. A marathon of nerdy proportions and a mountain of snacks. Anyway, I hope someone, somewhere, enjoyed this trainwreck of a fic.**


End file.
